


Too Close To Growing Up/Too Close To Glowing Up

by moxielovesshipping



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Arguing, Awkward Romance, Bad Decisions, College, Crying, Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Friendship/Love, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Moving, Pain, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Teen Romance, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/moxielovesshipping
Summary: Richie and Stan try to navigate their final months of high school before going to separate colleges while figuring out how to say goodbye.
Relationships: Beverly Marsh/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris, The Losers Club/The Losers Club (IT)
Kudos: 7





	Too Close To Growing Up/Too Close To Glowing Up

"I just don't understand why it's so hard for you to just ask him?" Eddie complains, pushing his fringe out of his face as he dodges yet another backpack. "You had no problem asking me, or Bill, or Bev, or--"

"I fucking get it, Eds." Richie huffs. "He's different though. His curly hair, his sparkling eyes, and his ass is--"

"I _get it_ Richie. I'm just saying, you've known Stan longer than you've known any of us, if anything you should be able to talk to him easiest."

"That was before I found out I had a crush on him, Eds. What I wouldn't fucking give for the days of play fighting and trying not to get a boner because he's straddling my lap."

"oh...kay?" Eddie's eyes get distracted, spotting a familiar smiling face walking up to them with a wave.

"What's up--holy shit Rich you look like you saw your reflection." Stan chuckles, bumping his shoulder to Richie's. Richie swallows hard, and wonders to himself if Stan does. "Hello? Earth to Tozier. What's your problem, asshole?"

"Oh nothing! Just...zoning out thinking about... fucking your mom!"

Eddie sighs. "Classic." But still, Stan grins, he never got tired of Richie's jokes. "So, did you guys decide who you're taking to the prom yet?"

The other boys shrug. "I think i'll sit this one out." Stan finally says.

"WHAT???? Why???" Richie borderline screams, clearing his throat after gaining his composure. "I mean, noooo..."

Eddie wants to facepalm, but he knows it will give them away.

"I dunno, not really feeling the festivities. Already bad enough my parents are making me walk the stage at graduation."

"At least your mom can fit through the damn door." Eddie jokes, bringing a small smirk to Stan's face again.

"Unlike Eddie's mom! Ha!" Richie blurts out again, and Eddie wishes he would shut up just this once.

"Yeah....anyways, come on, it'll be fun, Stan." Eddie encourages.

"Yeah Staniel, we can't go without you!"

"I don't know...It's super close to time, and I wouldn't be able to find a date in time..."

"I'll be your date!"

"....Really?"

"You know," Richie stumbles, "In like, a friendly way."

"Uh..."

"Yeah, who wouldn't be lucky enough to go to prom with _the_ Trashmouth?"

"Eh..."

Richie forms his hand in a begging position, bending down on one knee and throwing his hair out of his face. "PLEEEEEEAAAASE?"

Stan sighs, relenting. "Fine. But you better buy me dinner after."

Richie beams, throwing his arms around Stan in a bear hug, winking his eye at Eddie behind them. "I'll buy you the best McDouble money can buy!"

They release their embrace and Stan waves goodbye as the bell rings as a warning for classes. With a sigh, Richie rests his red and embarrassed face in Eddie's shoulder and screams. "What would I do without you???"

"I don't know, Die?" Eddie jokes, wincing as he hears Richie's nose sniffle. "Fuck, Tozier not the cashmere!" 


End file.
